Kamen Rider W FangJoker
Kamen Rider W (Double) FangJoker is a playable character in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography During the events of the Begins Night, right after Shotaro met Philip prior Sokichi's death at the hands of Taboo Dopant, and giving his white fendora hat to Shotaro, as he is appointed as Sokichi's successor, by telling him to "grow into a man worthy of wearing it", Shotaro and Philip are trying to escape from Philip's captors while first transform as original Double form, but no avail at first. Philip then summon's Fang Memory to transform with Shotaro into Double FangJoker. However, he and Shotaro's roles as Kamen Rider Double are reversed in FangJoker, with Shotaro's consciousness transferred into Philip's body for the transformation. Because of this, when Shotaro speaks, Kamen Rider Double's left eye flashes. This allows Philip to go out into the open and utilize Kamen Rider Double in case Shotaro is not around to help, though Shotaro still needs to put on the Double Driver first. Apparently, the transformation is extremely taxing on Philip's body, and he lost control of himself in this form during its first two uses. In addition, they cannot stay in the FangJoker form for too long due to Philip's weaker body. This form is considered the stronger and faster than all forms that came before it, but is seldom used due to both Philip not being outdoors as often as Shotaro, the strain that it puts on Philip's body, and the fact that they are locked into FangJoker and cannot Half Change on the left-half, as Shotaro stated that it was possible to transform into other Half Changes like FangMetal and FangTrigger, but became impossible due to Philip's weak body, only Joker Memory can restrain Fang Memory's uncontrollable rage. Details Unlike original W, FangJoker cannot access other Half-Changes, due to W's right-half body is too weak, and Fang Memory itself is too dangerous and unstable when using other half-changes. Only Joker Memory can neutralize Fang Memory's rage. FangJoker's has a rage meter, in which increased speed and attacks, can be access in limited time after a hidden regeneration. The recover the regeneration of the Rage Mode quickly, FangJoker must use attacks. Thus, his only finisher is using Fang Streizer. - Battride War II = *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: a claw attack Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two punches to two kicks, then elbow to uppercut ended with three claw attacks *Running ■: a jumping claw attack *Air ■-■-■: a theee aerial claw attacks *Air ▲: a cannonball to the enemy followed by a claw attack *▲: Arm Fang **Press button two more times for additional attacks *●: Shoulder Fang **Hit the wall ends the combo *▲+●: Arm Fang (Dash) **Press again during a dash attack to perform a rising upper slash ***Good for aerial followups *R1/↓: Rage Mode **Increased Speed and Attack **Via attacks will recover quickly **Hidden regeneration - Battride War Genesis = *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: a claw attack Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two punches to two kicks, then elbow to uppercut ended with three claw attacks *Running ■: a jumping claw attack *Air ■-■-■: a theee aerial claw attacks *Air ▲: a cannonball to the enemy followed by a claw attack *▲: Arm Fang **Press button two more times for additional attacks *●: Shoulder Fang **Hit the wall ends the combo *▲+●: Arm Fang (Dash) **Press again during a dash attack to perform a rising upper slash ***Good for aerial followups *R1/↓: Rage Mode **Increased Speed and Attack **Via attacks will recover quickly **Hidden regeneration }} Changes Battride War II= *Rider Cancel: Jump (remained the same as the prequel) |-|Battride War Genesis= *Phillip's VA is not voiced by the original actor for some reasons not heard returned yet, which led Trigger Aero Buster voice by the original actor was not heard in previous games Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Well round and good for Air Combo fighter *Air ▲ (a cannonball to the enemy followed by a claw attack) has a great evade against incoming projectiles *Can recovers R1/↓ (Rage Mode) gauge quickly through via attacks without waiting for it for some reasons below on its weakness Weaknesses/Cons *Hidden regeneration on Rage Mode *Do not use (●) Shoulder Fang while nearby a certain stage area's wall/upper floor *Officially has a weak stamina due to being Philip/W's right-half's body as of the TV series. Same goes for Eternal, whose actually a spitting image of W's right-half himself Gallery ' Ss20_5_1.jpg|FangJoker Rage Mode Ss20_5_2.jpg Ss20_5_3.jpg Ss20_5_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Both separate W characters (Shotaro/original and Philip/FangJoker), later also Joker use the motorcycle HardBoilder. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (W) Category:Alternate Playable Characters